


[Podfic] the yet unknowing world

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Denial, Elizabethan Era, Hamlet Is the Worst, M/M, More Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Realization, Repression, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A half-step is all it takes to get Aziraphale close enough to murmur into Crowley’s ear, “Put the light out when you go to bed, and I’ll come to you.”





	[Podfic] the yet unknowing world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the yet unknowing world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792804) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/the-yet-unknowing-world-e4of9e/a-ajm5pq)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-6-27/19649786-44100-2-48fa75b3c50fe.mp3)


End file.
